


[frequency]

by jaeyongficfest, yokmang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kind of a songfic, M/M, Other couples mentioned, co-dj taeyong, dj jae, jaeyong DJs, jaeyong fic fest, pls listen to the songs mentioned while reading, radio show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokmang/pseuds/yokmang
Summary: And with the car finally parked in front of his house, his left hand holding his keys and the right one turning off the radio, he just realized he witnessed front row one of the most amazing confessions ever.





	[frequency]

_ «You’re listening to radio… Welcome to the news… Car accident on road…» _

It was just seven in the evening, but the sun was already completely gone, car lights being the only source to illuminate the path.

His index finger was freezing, being the only piece of skin not fully covered by clothing, as if it didn’t care about the warmth coming from the car air-conditioning. 

The mentioned finger was currently in the process of pressing the button on his car radio multiple times, impatiently, switching between the different radio stations. 

Objective: SBS Radio. 

It had been a stressful day at work.

The office was pretty busy because of an incoming deadline, and everyone was clearly affected by it.

Even Jungwoo, who was always trying to lift the mood around by being his bubbly self, had deep dark circles under his eyes.

After some scratches from the old radio, finally he recognized the program he was searching for.

_ «Hi, and welcome back to ‘Goodnight Seoul’. Here are your DJs Jaehyun and Taeyong, and you’re currently listening to SBS Radio» _

He couldn’t wait to be home. His cat, Mrs. Purr, was surely waiting for him at the door, asking herself where the hell was he and where was her food. 

Speaking of food… he didn’t have anything at home for himself. 

What should he do… order take-away? God, please no.    
It would have been the third time that week. 

_ «Have you ever experienced that deep, contorting feeling in your guts whenever that special one showed up in front of you?  _

_ Have you ever embraced someone thinking ‘that’s it, that’s happiness’? _

_ Have you ever wondered how to express all of your lovey-dovey feelings through a song?  _

_ If the answer to all of these is yes, then you’re lucky!  _ __   
  


_ Today’s theme is  _ ** _love_ ** _ .  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Next song is ‘Something’ by ‘The Beatles’ and it’s dedicated to all the helplessly romantics listening right now, as our Jaehyun right here!»

The thing he loved about ‘Goodnight Seoul’, beside that it was exactly at the time of his ride back home from work, was its nice and playful atmosphere, perfectly matched by the smooth tones of the songs played.

The cherry on top was surely the two DJs.   


Being himself a little bit of a fangirl of the show, he just learned everything he could through the episodes of the transmission or through internet. 

Jung Jaehyun, the main host, was a guy around his age. The looks of a model and the personality of a fluffy puppy, Jaehyun was just perfect for his job, with his warm and calming voice, kind presence, and soft laugh. If the majority of the listeners of the transmission were young pre-teen girls there was surely a reason, and that reason was the DJ. 

And as every superhero, he also had his sidekick.

Even if it was a bit underestimating call the other that, as Lee Taeyong, the co-DJ, was surely more than just a counterpart.    
A bit older than Jaehyun, Taeyong could be described in just a word: cute.    
He was this cartoon-like guy, who liked to be playful and tease Jaehyun at every occasion. On the other hand, he was a motherly type, the one who couldn’t stop himself from giving the best advices, in this case to the listeners calling.   
  


_ «…And that was ‘Something’! Do you feel already more cheesy and romantic?»  _ Taeyong chirped.

_ «To make you feel more in the mood, let’s play the next song.  _

_ Right after it, we’ll accept your calls, so please tell us your love problems and we’ll try our best to solve them! _

_ And now, let’s listen to ‘A Kiss To Build A Dream On’, by Louis Armstrong»  _ Jaehyun’s honey voice softened, and as softly the song started.

He cracked a small smile, while the first notes of the piano started playing. 

Should he make a call?

Even if he was an habitual listener, he never had the reason to call.

But for this…

He thought about the cute barista working at the cafe on the other side of the road of his office.

He had his coffee there enough mornings to know that the guy’s name was Yuta, as the nametag on his apron suggested, that he (of course) wasn’t korean and that he had the prettiest smile ever. And looked especially cute with his mid-long hair tied up.

He shook his head.    
Even without personally knowing the two hosts, he could imagine their words.

  
Taeyong would have said something on the line of  _ “Oh come on! Shoot your shot! I can hear through your voice that you’re a good looking guy, you have nothing to lose!” _ at what Jaehyun would have answered with a soft chuckle and a  _ “What Taeyong is trying to say is that it’s worth at least a try, instead of getting devoured by regrets and what ifs” _

He chuckled by himself at his own thoughts.    
Then, he wondered if the two hosts had some love problems too.    
They were still two normal guys, even if for him and all the listeners they were just a voice.

He always had this thought in the back of his mind. What if one of them liked...

_ «What a beautiful song… such a shame it already finished!»  _ Taeyong commented, cutting off his thoughts  _ «But let’s get to our calls. We have here on the line Donghyuck. Hi bud!» _

_ «Hello…»  _ an uncertain, young voice spoke.

_«It’s a pleasure having you with us»_ Jaehyun greeted him _«Now, tell us your problem»_

_ «I… I have a crush since forever for my best friend…  _

_ I never had the courage to confess until now, but this is our last school year and I’m afraid we’re going to lose every contact after going in different cities for university…  _

_ But if I tell him now and he rejects me, I’ll lose him even sooner… Please help me out» _

He internally awed. These youngsters… pure love was so special. He immediately started cheering for the little guy.

_«That’s a really common situation, more than you think!»_ Taeyong started talking _«In my opinion, you really should shoot your shot!»__  
___  
He just burst out laughing, alone, in his car. He knew it! He just knew it!

_ «I know that from your point of view you just think the worst, that you’re gonna lose him… but as you said, he’s your best friend. And even if he doesn’t reciprocate your feelings, he’s never gonna leave just because of this!  _

_ My advice is to go and sing him a love song. He will definitely fall in love with you if he already hasn’t. And if even after that he rejects you, you can personally call me and I’ll put some sense in his mind» _

Donghyuck, now more relaxed thanks to the cheerful manners of Taeyong, laughed delighted  _ « _ Yeah… I guess I’ll do as you said! Thank you very much! _ » _

And after some more greetings, the call ended.

He waited for Jaehyun to continue with the next part of the transmission, as usual, but the radio stayed silent. He checked if something was wrong, randomly pushing some buttons, when everything went back to normal after a few seconds.

_ «Yes. Let’s move on! Next song is ‘Crazy Little Thing Called Love’, by Queen. Stay tuned after it for the letters from our lovesick listeners, who prefer to stay anonymous» _ _   
_ __   
Weird. Jaehyun never did that kind of mistakes on air.   
  
His analytical persona wanted to think more about what just happened. But his tired self convinced him to just go with it.

His mind just started travelling, the song getting more and more into the background.

  
He still didn’t figure out what to eat tonight.

_ «Welcome back on ‘Goodnight Seoul’. We arrived to the last segment of the transmission for tonight. Here, we have a special letter by an anonymous»  _ Jaehyun tried to cough softly, prepared to read what seemed like a long letter, but still managed to be loud enough to be heard through the radio. 

A melody started playing on the background, and he recognized it as ‘Sweet’ by Cigarettes After Sex.

  
_ «To my love, who I never showed my true feelings for in the fifteen years we've known each other. _

_ Remember the first time we met? You probably do. It was such an unusual way to meet your other half. Because I knew, from the first time I saw you, you were the one. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ I knew by just looking at your big, beautiful, gentle eyes. The way you took my hand in yours, and wiped my tears away. The tears of an unknown boy who just happened to fall with his bike in front of your door. You were already so kind to help a total stranger.

_ I know I don't need to tell you, you remember all of this.  _

_ But you probably don’t remember how our hands fit perfectly together, when you grabbed mine to make me stand up. Because you never noticed. _

_ And as time passed, the things you just didn’t see became more and more. _

_ You never saw the sad look in my eyes, at every guy you dated and happily showed to me. You never saw the glances I stole to your beautiful face, when you were to focused on the lesson. You never saw how i intertwined our fingers when you fell asleep in my bedroom, after one of our movie nights. _

_ You never saw those, because I didn't want you to. _

_ But now i want it. I want you to look at me, truly. To look deep down inside my heart. _

_ Because even after all those years, my love for you is still as big as that first meeting. _

_ It’s like we’re travelling on the same  _ ** _frequency_ ** _ , a frequency only us are on. No matter how distant we are, no matter what we say, or better, what we don’t say. We’ll always find each other.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ So,  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ are you changing station, 

_ or do you want to be on the same frequency as me?» _

  
  
  


Everything stopped. It seemed like time never existed before, and that moment of silence could last forever.

He didn’t even try to breath.

_ «Yes» _ Taeyong whispered in a choked voice, _ «I’d love to»  _ and burst out laughing _ _

_ «I love you too Jaehyun, i’ve always have» _

His eyes just widened. Did he hear right? Did he? Did they??   
  
His jaw was dropping.

_ «Hey, why are you not talking? That letter was for me right? You wrote it, no? I didn’t misunderstand things, right???»  _ Taeyong started panicking, Jaehyun’s laugh loudly bursting out the radio speakers, the song still playing in the background.

Then, the transmission was just abruptly ended.

And with the car finally parked in front of his house, his left hand holding his keys and the right one to turn off the radio, he just realized he witnessed front row one of the most amazing confessions ever.   
  
And with a happy smile framing his face, he just thought that today, Jaehyun gave the best advice. And that he really had to level his shit up and just ask the hot barista out.

But most importantly, he couldn’t wait for the next episode of the radio show.

  
  
  


_ It's so sweet, knowing that you love me _

_ Though we don't need to say it to each other, sweet _

_ Knowing that I love you, and running my fingers through your hair _

_ It's so sweet _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I would like to thank the staff for giving us this opportunity, the readers for giving attention to this small fic, and also the other authors for giving us all this precious and amazing content! Hope you enjoyed the fic as much as i did writing it <3


End file.
